Dime XV
by Alan Herrmann
Summary: Una misteriosa chica aparece de la nada en el salón comedor. ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde viene? Se preguntan profesores y alumnos de Hogwarts. ¿Y ella? Ella tendrá que emprender una aventura que jamás pensó que tendría: encontrarse a sí misma.
1. Prólogo

_Esta es mi primera historia, solo para probar haber que resulta de esta locura llamada "ganas de escribir algo"._

 _Como siempre vale la pena aclarar: Harry Potter es pertenencia de J. K. Rowling._

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Harry Potter entrecerró los ojos. Y no era el único. El largo discurso de la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras y supervisora del Ministerio de la Magia, Dolores Umbridge causaba un efecto somnífero en varios de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Observó a su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, que sostenía su cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se frotaba el tabique, tratando de vencer el cansancio por aquel discurso. Solo Hermione Granger mantenía la suficiente concentración para escuchar las palabras, aunque Harry juraría que había signos de cansancio, o tal vez hartazgo. Tratando de tener la mente ocupada, echó un vistazo a al resto de las mesas del gran comedor. Otros alumnos hablaban en voz baja entre sí. Unas chicas de Ravenclaw criticaban el "exótico y rosado" vestuario que traía puesto la nueva profesora. Otros chicos, de Hufflepuff, se burlaban directamente. Solo los integrantes de la mesa de Slytherin sonreían triunfantes.

-Porque algunos cambios vendrán para bien, mientras que otros, a la larga, serán reconocidos como errores de juicio. De igual manera, algunos viejos hábitos serán conservados, mientras que otros, anticuados e inútiles, serán abandonados. Movámonos hacia adelante entonces, hacia una nueva era de franqueza, eficacia y responsabilidad, intentando conservar lo que debe ser conservado, y perfeccionar lo que necesita ser perfeccionado, y eliminemos prácticas que deberían de estar prohibidas –finalizó Umbridge.

Después de su discurso, ella se sentó y Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. El resto de los profesores siguió su ejemplo, aunque Harry se dio cuenta que muchos apenas daban un par de perezosas palmadas antes de parar. Algunos estudiantes se unieron a los aplausos, pero a la mayoría les cogió por sorpresa el final del discurso al no haber escuchado más que unas cuantas palabras, de modo que antes que pudieran aplaudir como correspondía Dumbledore se había vuelto a levantar.

-Muchas gracias Profesora Umbrige, este ha sido un discurso muy instructivo -señaló Albus Dumbledore inclinándose hacia ella-. Bueno, como les venía diciendo, los entrenamientos de Quidditch serán llevados a cabo...

-Sí, muy instructivo -afirmó Hermione en voz baja.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te has divertido con el discurso? -preguntó Ron con tono pausado, girando la cara hacia Hermione con una expresión helada-. ¡Ha sido el discurso más aburrido que he escuchado en mi vida! Y eso que he crecido con Percy...

-Dije me que pareció instructivo, ¡no que me haya divertido! -puntualizó Hermione-. Ha aclarado muchas cosas...

-¿En serio? -intervino Harry, alucinado-. A mí me sonó como si una galleta me estuviera hablando...

-Es que había importante información oculta en la galleta -replicó Hermione, misteriosa.

-¿La había? -preguntó Ron, inexpresivo.

-¿Qué opinas de: " al progreso hay que ponerle cierto freno por su propio bien"? ¿Y qué sobre "terminar con las prácticas que deberían estar prohibidas...?

-Bien... ¿Y qué pasa con eso? -interrogó Ron, impaciente.

-Te diré lo que significa -explicó Hermione con los dientes fuertemente apretados-. ¡Significa que el Ministerio inte…

Un golpe fuerte la interrumpió. Más de la mitad de los alumnos y todos los profesores se habían levantado. Los últimos con las varitas en sus manos.

Un segundo golpe se escuchó. Ahora todos estaban levantados, varios habían sacado sus varitas también. Harry y sus amigos miraban todos lados, tratando de localizar el origen de los golpes.

-¡Miren! –gritó de repente una joven de tercer de Gryffindor, señalando hacia el centro del pasillo principal.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hasta allí. La reacción más común fue la de confusión.

Chispas azules salían de la nada, intensificando su luz. Hasta que el primer rayo golpeo el suelo, causando el susto de los alumnos más cerca que se empezaron a alejar. Algunos incluso se subieron a las mesas para apartarse.

Los rayos se habían vuelto más grandes, más violentos.

Y de repente desaparecieron.

El silencio reinó el gran comedor. Todos se miraban entre sí, sin saber que decir. Pero una explosión los tiró a todos al suelo.

Un gran portal se había materializado. Su forma rombal y su potentísimo azul irradiaban relámpagos que impactaban, sin dañar, las paredes del lugar, emitiendo sonoros chillidos, asustando a alumnos que no paraban de gritar.

El director Dumbledore apuntó con su varita al portal, y salvo Umbridge, que se escondió debajo de la mesa, el resto del profesorado hizo lo mismo. El hombre de barba canosa y larga temía que lo que atravesara esa puerta mágica fuera hostil.

Pero lo que salió del portal sorprendió a todos.

Un bulto grande y negro salió despedido, impactando fuertemente contra el piso de piedra del gran comedor.

Y el portal se cerró. Había cumplido su cometido.

Todos miraron el bulto negro que había caído. Lentamente los alumnos se fueron acercando. Varios de ellos apuntando con sus varitas. El miedo, y la curiosidad se hacían notar en sus ojos y en el latido de sus corazones. Notaron que el bulto estaba manchado de nieve.

-¡Atrás! –oyeron de repente, haciendo que observaran el origen que aquella orden.

Dumbledore caminó firmé por el pasillo central, mientras el alumnado abría paso. Su mirada seria era razón suficiente para no desobedecerle. En tanto, Harry y sus amigos veían desde la distancia.

El director se detuvo frente al bulto. Lo observó detenidamente unos segundos, para luego agitar la varita. Una manta negra salió despedida. Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron, mostrando preocupación.

-¡Poppy! –gritó.

La enfermera del colegio se acercó rápidamente, soltando un gemido de horror al ver lo que yacía en el piso.

Era una chica joven. 15, o 16 años tal vez. Completamente inconsciente.

Tenía la piel la piel blanca, demasiado, probablemente por la falta de sol. Su cabello era negro y tenía un corte estilo pixie, con el costado izquierdo rapado completamente, del cual se podía ver claramente una gran herida que manchaba de sangre gran parte del rostro, incluyendo sus antiparras. Su ropa, toda oscura, era claramente un uniforme de soldado: camisa, campera, guantes, pantalones y borcegos. Todas manchadas de nieve y sangre. Llevaba también lo que parecía ser una pistola en una funda en uno de sus muslos.

Madame Pomfrey movió su varita para hacer levitar el cuerpo de la joven desmayada. Y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Trozos de madera oscura cayeron al suelo, provenientes de la manga derecha de la chica, quedando aquella parte vacía.

Pero algo los absortos: uno de los trozos era una mano de madera…

Y se movía.

Se cerraba y abría lentamente.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó en voz baja el director, mirando la mando.

Todos allí se preguntaron lo mismo.

* * *

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Trataré de actualizar los más pronto posible._

 _Saludos,_

 _Alan Herrmann._


	2. Despertar

_¡Segundo capítulo! Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **DESPERTAR**

Madame Pomfrey llevó a la chica a través de los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la enfermería. Dumbledore le siguió por detrás, llevando consigo las piezas del brazo de madera que habían dejado de moverse. Una vez que la acostaron en una de las camillas, empezaron a tratarles las heridas. Pomfrey cerró la cortina, mientras el director esperaba del otro lado. Su mente trataba de comprender el acontecimiento manifestado ante él. Formuló cientos de teorías, pero necesitaba a la joven despierta para ir confirmando las que creía que eran ciertas.

Desvió su atención a los restos del brazo de madera. La apariencia, supuso, de aquella prótesis debía de ser similar a los viejos maniquíes que Madame Malkin utilizaba para exhibir sus túnicas. Tomó un fragmento y lo examinó. Más preguntas llenaron la mente del director.

Entonces Pomfrey abrió la cortina.

-Ya está estable –dijo. Su miraba denotaba preocupación, mientras acomdaba la ropa al lado de los fragmentos del brazo de madera-. Albus, es sorprendente que esté viva.

-¿Qué tan malo es, Poppy? –preguntó.

-Múltiples fracturas y cortes profundos. Ha perdido mucha sangre. Las costillas no rasgaron los órganos de milagro. Pero lo que me preocupa es su estado físico, padece de un principio de desnutrición –respondió, mientras respiraba profundo, unas lágrimas empezaron a surgir de sus ojos-. Es solo una niña ¿En qué clase de lugar viene para que esté así?

-Tengo varias teorías –dijo Dumbledore-. Pero solo ella nos puede dar las respuestas.

El director miró a la chica, que ahora llevaba un pijama blanco y dormía en la cama. Ahora tenía una mejor vista de su aspecto. Pomfrey tenía razón, se veía que venía comiendo muy poco desde hacía tiempo. Sus pómulos y ojos así como sus otras extremidades mostraban un ligero hundimiento, dejando destacar venas y huesos.

Pero algo le llamó la atención. No lo había notado por la sangre y las antiparras. Y eso era un tatuaje en su mejilla izquierda.

Dos letras.

XV.

Otra ola de dudas asaltó la mente de Albus. Las interrogantes que aparecían solo le añadían más misterio a la persona que yacía durmiendo frente a él.

-Director –le llamó una voz.

Dumbledore dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la enfermería: era McGonagall.

-Dolores Umbridge ha ido a comunicarle lo ocurrido al Ministro –contó.

-Era de esperarse –comentó el director-. Y más un acontecimiento como este- agregó-. Tampoco me sorprendería que use esto como pretexto para aumentar su vigilancia sobre el colegio y todos nosotros.

La profesora observó a la chica.

-¿Qué tan grave está? –preguntó.

-Bastante. Pero gracias a Poppy está mejor. Ahora solo nos queda esperar.

McGonagall giró su mirada en dirección al brazo de madera, y se acercó.

-Esto es raro –dijo, mientras tomaba un fragmento del antebrazo-. Se necesitaría mucha magia para mover una pieza de este tamaño.

-Prótesis –corrigió Dumbledore-. Los muggles llaman prótesis a las piezas de distinto materiales que reemplazan miembros perdidos. Aunque tienes razón: hace falta mucha magia lo suficientemente poderosa para mover una prótesis de ese tamaño. Pero sobre todo para una magia poderosa para moverla como si se tratase de un brazo real.

Tanto McGonagall como Pomfrey asintieron, aunque la segunda conocía el término. Albus se acercó, mirando detenidamente la mano.

-¿Y si no se solo de una prótesis? –se preguntó en voz alta.

Ambas mujeres le miraron confundidas. El director sacó su varita y apuntó a la mano.

-Antes Incatato -conjuró.

Las piezas de madera empezaron a temblar, y líneas de un humo negro empezaron a brotar de las mismas, formando una imagen. La imagen de la chica. Ella estaba de pie, aunque se notaba el cansancio. De repente se agachó, como si hubiera esquivado algo, un algo que sostuvo con su brazo izquierdo tirándolo al suelo. Apuntó su brazo de madera a un rostro invisible y gritó el último hechizo que realizó con mucha ira.

El destello del hechizo hizo que las mujeres soltaran un pequeño grito de asombro, seguido de expresiones de horror. Solo el director permanecía rígido, aunque por dentro experimentaba los mismos sentimientos.

No había dudas. Era aquel hechizo.

Avada Kedavra.

Rápidamente se dio media vuelta y miró seriamente a la profesora McGonagall.

-Minerva, trae a Alastor aquí –ordenó-. E informa a la Orden de lo acontecido. Cuando se hayan calmado la primera marea nos reuniremos.

Minerva asintió y salió lo más veloz posible de la enfermería. Solo había visto esa expresión tres veces. Y las tres veces fueron asuntos demasiados serios como para ignorarlos.

-Por mi parte –le dijo el director a la enfermera-. Iré a la entrada para recibir a Cornelius. Cuídala Poppy.

Pomfrey asintió mientras el director abandonaba la habitación. Le realizó un último chequeo a la joven, antes de ir a realizar un inventaria, algo le decía que su paciente necesitaría alguna que otra poción restauradora de sangre.

* * *

Ruido.

Ruido de pasos.

Pasos de una persona. Probablemente una mujer.

Abrió apenas los ojos, para no levantar sospechas, pero la sorpresa que se llevó le obligó a abrirlos completamente.

«¿Dónde demonios estoy?», pensó, levantándose. Miró en todas direcciones. Parecía una enfermería. La estructura, antigua, le decía que estaba en un castillo o lugar similar. Siguió observando y se dio cuenta que lleva un pijama blanco, limpio. Se palpó el cuerpo notando que sus heridas estaban sanadas, aunque notó que su cuerpo todavía sentía algo de cansancio.

Entonces notó que no estaba su brazo de madera.

Su rostro adquirió expresiones que retrataban preocupación. Volvió a observar la enfermería hasta que divisó las partes de su brazo, junto a su ropa. Y apuntó los trozos que todavía estaban unidos a su hombro en la dirección donde estaban.

-Reparo –susurró.

Los restos del brazo empezaron a temblar. La chica se concentró más.

-Reparo –volvió a susurrar.

Las piezas se movieron un poco más, pero sin el resultado deseado. La joven resopló de frustración. Respiró hondo, y volvió a respirar una vez más, calmándose. Miró fijamente las partes de su brazo y susurró firme:

-Reparo.

Los restos del brazo salieron volando en su dirección, fusionándose hasta arreglarse por completo. La chica sonrió levemente. Movió su mano de madera, comprobando que no tuviera problemas. Y tocó la sábana.

La sonrisa se ensanchó. Podía sentir la textura de la sábana.

Entonces un escuchó unos pasos. Pasos que se acercaban.

Se cubrió con la sábana, escondiendo su brazo postizo debajo de su espalda, y cerró los ojos.

Pomfrey se acercó hasta donde ella estaba, tratando de localizar la fuente del ruido que había escuchado. Observó a la chica, que permanecía quieta, durmiendo. No pudo evitar dar un respiro de alivio al ver que estaba mejor. Así que dio media vuelta para volver a terminar el inventario.

-¡Desmaius! –escuchó de repente.

Un golpe fortísimo le dio de lleno en la espalda, haciéndole caer al suelo, aturdida. Se giró para ver quién se lo había hecho. Y su sorpresa fue grande cuando a la chica apuntándole con su brazo de madera, con el puño cerrado hacia su rostro.

-¡Desmaius! –gritó.

Un destello rojizo fue lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente.

La joven tomo sus ropas, agradeciendo que su arma todavía estuviera ahí, y se vistió lo más rápido posible. Tomó el cuerpo dormido de la enfermera y lo acostó en su cama, para cubrirlo tras las cortinas.

Y salió de aquel lugar.

* * *

Dumbledore caminaba a ritmo lento por el castillo, tratando de retrasar a la comitiva que había llegado a su escuela: el Ministro de la Magia Cornelius Fudge, acompañado por su asistente Percy Weasley, Dolores Umbridge, pero sobre todo por el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores Rufus Scrimgeour, seguido de otros cinco subordinados, entre ellos, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-¿Entonces cómo llegó? –le volvió a preguntar Fudge, mientras se ponía a su lado.

-Tengo varias teorías –le respondió el director-. Pero confío en que ella será quien nos responda cuando despierta. Por lo cual –agregó-. Considero que la presencia de los señores aquí no es necesaria. Ellos tendría que estar en otra misión más importante.

-Albus –reprochó el Ministro-. Una chica desconocida aparece de la nada en medio del salón comedor de Hogwarts, del que se sabe es el lugar más seguro de toda Gran Bretaña. ¡Claro que es una situación importante!

Dumbledore soltó un silencioso bufido, que se volvió calma al ver al trío compuesto por Harry, Hermione y Ron apareciendo. Aunque rápidamente sus pensamientos giraron a esperar que El niño que vivió no reaccionara de forma tonta. Pero sobretodo Fudge.

Pero de repente ocurrió.

Todos vieron a la chica aparecer detrás del trío.

Ella, al verlos, se asustó.

Y antes de que los aurores levantaran sus varitas, la joven tomó a Harry con el brazo derecho, y le colocó la pistola de madera en su cabeza.

-¡Alto! –bramó Dumbledore.

Hermione y Ron se dieron vuelta, y quedaron anonadados de lo que vieron.

La chica empezó a caminar hacia atrás arrastrando a su amigo, sin quitarle el arma de su cabeza.

-¡Atrás! –gritó-. ¡O lo mataré!

Los chicos hicieron caso de inmediato. Pero mientras retrocedían sacaban sus varitas, apuntándole. Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aunque había dos sentimientos que reinaban en su ser: asombro, y miedo.

Los aurores se adelantaron, con Scrimgeour a la cabeza y, varitas en mano, y comenzaron a acortar distancia.

-¡Atrás! –volvió a gritar, esta vez su voz sonó mucho más amenazante-. ¡O el chico morirá! -e hizo girar el tambor de la pistola.

Una luz verde empezó a surgir del interior del mismo.

Dumbledore no pudo ocultar su miedo. Sabía que hechizo era.

Avada Kedavra.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima actualización._

 _Atte: Alan Herrmann._


	3. Primeras sorpresas

_¡Hola! ¡Al fin! Por estar confinado en un proyecto con otra persona (fuera de este mundo) tardé horrores en terminar esto._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **PRIMERAS SORPRESAS  
**

-¡Atrás! – volvió a gritar la chica. El tambor brillaba con un intenso tono verde.

Harry respiraba hondo, su rostro mostraba el pánico que experimentaba en ese momento. Recordaba haber visto esta situación en películas, incluso en noticieros. Y podía ver que el Director también conocía algo, pues junto a Hermione, eran los únicos que se veían preocupados. El resto de los magos estaban entre confundidos y alarmados.

-Querida –empezó a decir Dumbledore-. Por favor… sé que estás confundida. Pero puedo asegurarte que no estás en un lugar hostil –le aseguró.

La joven lo miró unos segundos fijamente, casi olvidando las varitas que le apuntaban.

-Tus ojos –dijo. La ronquez de su voz era tal que parecía que la usaba muy pero muy poco-. He visto esos ojos antes.

Dumbledore se mantuvo firme en su expresión. Aunque por dentro se sentía sorprendido. El resto de los presentes no pudieron ocultar dicho sentimiento.

-Tus ojos –volvió a repetir-. Son los ojos de un manipulador.

La oración cayó como un balde de agua fría en todos, incluyendo el propio Director. La misma causó tanto absorto que no reaccionaron a tiempo para lo que ocurrió. La chica giró el tambor cambiando la luz de su interior a un verde de tonalidad más azulada y clara. Rápidamente apuntó a la ventana y disparó, causando que se rompiera en miles de pedazos. Acto seguido, tomó a Harry como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo, y saltó, dejando más sorprendido a todos.

-¡Aresto Momentum! –oyeron gritar, seguido de un gemido de dolor.

Los presentes se acercaron a las ventanas y vieron a la chica levantarse algo dolorida, mientras sujetaba con su brazo de madera a Harry lo obligaba a correr lejos castillo.

Rumbo al Bosque Prohibido.

-¡Sigánlos! –gritó enojado Scrimgeour, al ver que el Ministro seguía con la boca abierto del asombro-. ¡Rodéenlos! ¡Shacklebolt, conmigo en la retaguardia!

Los aurores asintieron y se aparecieron en las cercanías del bosque, separándose con el objetivo de atrapar a la chica.

McGonagall observó a Dumbledore, que seguía mirando por la ventana rota hacia donde fue la joven.

-¿Albus? –preguntó.

No hubo respuesta. El Director seguía mirando hacia el bosque, pensativo.

La chica arrastraba con fuerza a Harry. El-niño-que-vivió intentó zafarse varias veces, solo que el brazo de madera lo sujetará hasta causarle dolor. Ella miraba para todos lados, incluido el cielo, en busca de una clara dirección. Pero el propio bosque se iba espesando impidiendo sacar conclusiones de qué camino tomar.

De pronto oyó pasos. La joven cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Cuando los volvió a abrir observó a Harry. Su mirada ahora era calmada. Tanto que el propio chico sintió un escalofrío.

Entonces ella lo soltó. Fue tan sorpresivo el gesto que no pudo mantener el equilibrio, terminando en el húmedo suelo del bosque. Desesperado, y aprovechando que su secuestradora estaba concentrada en mirar el camino por el que habían venido, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus túnicas.

-¿Buscabas esto? –preguntó la chica, mostrándole su varita.

Harry la miró sorprendido. «¿Pero cuándo?», pensó, mientras ella la guarda en un bolsillo lateral de su pantalón.

La chica se agachó hasta estar casi a su misma altura, y le volvió a mirar, esta vez, había un dejo de curiosidad.

-Harry Potter… -murmuró, observando la cicatriz con forma de rayo.

No reaccionó. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo reconocieran. No. La duda pasaba por él que no dejaba de preguntarse por la identidad de la persona que estaba frente a él.

-Petrificus Totalus –susurró la chica de repente.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Su cuerpo se puso en una pose recta quedando completamente inmóvil. Apenas sus fosas nasales le permitían respirar, además de abrir y cerrar los ojos. Intento mover el resto de su cuerpo, pero fue en vano. Sentía como si lo hubieran momificado con una vendas ultra ajustadas, e invisibles.

-No te preocupes –dijo con voz calmada-. No te mataré.

El chico no supo cómo reaccionar. Solo se limitó a verla con los ojos abiertos producto de sus palabras.

-No podría aunque quisiera –agregó-. Malditas profecías… Siempre complicando las cosas…

Harry abrió los ojos hasta el dolor. «¿Profecía?», pensó. «Que no podría matarme aunque quisiera», repitió en su mente. No lograba entender. Cientos de preguntas inundaron su cabeza. Tan dentro de sí estaba que no notó a la chica desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

-¡Potter! –oyó.

Era una voz masculina. Y entonces uno de los aurores apareció. El hombre notó que el chico estaba paralizado y con un movimiento de su varita lo liberó. Harry respiró profundamente, aliviado de poder mover su cuerpo de nuevo. El auror, un hombre de unos 40 años con sus primeras canas en su cabello engominado, comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones.

-¿A dónde fue? –preguntó, posando sus ojos en el chico.

-No lo sé –respondió Harry, mientras se erguía.

Se puso a observar a los alrededores como el auror. Buscando a la fugitiva. Nada. La espesura no dejaba ver con claridad.

-¡Allí! –gritó el auror, señalando a una dirección.

Harry también lo vio. Un destello rojizo. Un conjuro que conocía muy bien, pues era con el que más afinidad tenía.

Expeliarmus.

-¡Sígueme! –le ordenó el auror -. Mantente cerca.

Ambos empezaron a correr hacia donde había sido lanzado el hechizo. Sus pasos tenían un eco que los delataba claramente, aspecto que el auror notó, pues no dejaba de murmurar malas palabras. Varias de las mismas nunca las había oído Harry, y eso que su primo había dicho muchas.

Llegaron a una especie de claro, los árboles se retorcían, abriéndose, como si se los hubiesen obligados a dejar ese espacio por una fuerza superior.

-¡Peterson! –gritó el auror de repente.

Harry entonces lo vio. En el centro de aquel claro yacía un cuerpo masculino, de unos 35 años, de pelo rubio y tez clara, acostado boca bajo. Reconoció la túnica que caracterizaba a los aurores. Su liberador se acercó corriendo, dando vuelta a su compañero.

-Solo está inconsciente –le hizo saber, mientras respiraba aliviado.

Pero el alivio duró poco. Ambos oyeron el sonido de ramas rompiéndose. El auror alzó su varita, mientras no dejaba de girar sobre sí mismo, apuntando en todas direcciones. Su rostro se había vuelto tenso, hasta el punto que gotas de sudor surgían sobretodo de sus mejillas. Y eso que estaban en los primeros días de invierno.

-¡Identifíquese! –gritó el auror, siguiendo apuntando la varita en todas direcciones.

Entonces sucedió. Harry lo vio. El auror no.

Una silueta que reflejaba el entorno saltó en dirección al hombre, revelando a la chica que le apuntaba con su pistola mágica ya cargada.

Fue un golpe directo, en la cabeza.

El auror cayó, inconsciente. Mientras la chica, sonriente, se acercaba con sonrisa triundal hacia Harry, que estaba dando pasos lentos hacia atrás. Quería correr, pero no podía. No quería ser petrificado otra vez.

-¡Por aquí! –oyeron de repente.

Harry reconoció la voz: era de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Giró la cabeza en la dirección donde había oído aquel aviso, y efectivamente, era él. No había pasado un minuto cuando el resto de los aurores, con Scrimgeour a la cabeza, aparecieron en claro.

-¡Potter! –gritó Schacklebolt, mientras se acercaba a él-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si –contestó-. Pero ellos no.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó el jefe de aurores.

-No lo sé –respondió Harry-. Ella de rep…

Entonces se dio cuenta: ella no estaba allí. Sorprendido, empezó a mirar hacia todas las direcciones.

-¡Juro que ella estaba aquí! –exclamó-. Ella… no sé cómo, pero se volvía invisible. Bueno casi, es como si se fundiera con el ambiente o algo así.

-Un encantamiento desilusionador –dijo Schacklebolt.

-¡Atentos! –gritó Scrimgeour-. ¡Varitas en alto! ¡Formación circular! –ordenó, y miró a Harry-. Potter, métete dentro.

El chico obedeció de inmediato. El resto lo rodeó, todos con las varitas en alto. Los ojos de cada uno se movían de izquierda a derecha, en busca de movimientos inusuales. Algún reflejo que no correspondiera.

Pasaron segundos, minutos… nada.

Uno de los aurores, el más joven, que tendría unos 28, tal vez 29 años, comenzó a mostrar signos de cansancio. Respiraba más por la boca que por la nariz. Sus ojos ya no se movían de un lado al otro, es más, se le empezaba a nublar la vista en un lento desenfoque. La tensión que cargaba su cuerpo provocó que el brazo donde llevaba la varita comenzara a tambalearse.

El auror respiró profundo por la nariz, exhalando por la boca, en un intento de regularse, pero sin éxito. El sudor le estaba empezando a complicar el agarre de la varita, obligándolo a apretar con más fuerza para evitar que se le cayera.

Y esa fue la razón por la que no la vio.

No vio la luz rojiza que venía directamente a él.

El impacto fue seco, directo al pecho. Y cayó, inconsciente como sus compañeros.

-¡Foster! –gritó la única mujer del grupo, mientras se agachaba para asegurarse que su camarada estuviera bien. Bajando la guardia.

Entonces otro auror había caído. Quedaban cinco, más Harry.

El resto lanzó encantamientos de desarme en la dirección donde había surgido el hechizo enemigo. Pero allí ya no había nadie, no había nada, solo el tronco roto de un árbol por los impactos.

Harry estaba nervioso, no lo iba a negar. Se había enfrentado a Lord Voldermort, pero esto, esto era diferente. No sabía quién era esta chica. Pero estaba seguro que no era como él, porque seguramente, ya estarían todos muertos. Y aún le seguía intrigando. Sobre todo por lo que le había dicho hacía un rato.

«No podría aunque quisiera… Malditas profecías… Siempre complicando las cosas…», repitió la voz de la chica en su cabeza.

«Profecía», repitió mentalmente. «¿Entonces las profecías existen?», pensó.

Pero todo fue interrumpido por una acción: unas palmadas en los hombros de dos de los aurores.

-Perdonen, señores –dijo la chica, sorprendiendo a todos-. Les recomiendo rendirse. En serio, no querrán que esto termine mal.

Los dos aurores rápidamente se dieron vuelta tirando desmaius hacia el centro del círculo, provocando que ambos hombres recibieran el hechizo del otro. Harry lo vio, fue rápido, pero alcanzó a verla. Ella había desaparecido en el instante que los encantamientos habían salido de sus varitas.

-¡Dickson! ¡Thompkins! –gritó Scrimgeour, entre sorprendido y enojado, mientras ellos yacían en suelo, apilados con los otros caídos.

-Puede aparecerse… –murmuró Schacklebolt.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a murmurar entre las ramas. Los tres que quedaban de pie miraban en todas las direcciones, buscando a la chica. Pero sin resultados. El estrés de los minutos se les empezó a notar. Las gotas de sudor en los rostros, la visión borrosa, la respiración agitada.

-En serio –volvieron a escuchar.

Era su voz. Todos volvieron a entrar en un estado de alerta. Observando con la toda la atención que podían poner en ese instante, buscándola entre los árboles. La chica había usado un sonorus, pero no podían encontrar su origen, las palabras provenían de todos lados.

-Les recomiendo rendirse –volvió a repetir-. En serio, no querrán que esto termine mal.

Harry entonces lo notó: el tono. El tono con el que había recitado aquella amenaza. Aquel tono era de resignación, de algo que sabía que no podía cambiar, y aun así insistía.

-No te haremos daño –dijo de repente, los dos aurores lo miraron, absortos. Hasta el mismo se había sorprendido-. Lo prometo.

Una risa fue la respuesta.

-¡Hacia tanto tiempo que no reía!–exclamó la chica, desde las sombras-. Buena broma chico.

Ella apareció a unos metros, con la pistola en alto, apuntándole directamente en la cabeza con un experliarmus.

-Primera lección, niño –dijo con un tono completamente serio-: Nunca, pero nunca, prometas algo que no puedas cumplir. Pero te seguiré el juego: supongamos que puedes cumplir tu promesa ¿Cómo lo harías?

Harry se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

-Dumbledore –respondió.

-Siiiii… -dijo la chica-. El anciano con barba larga es él. Ya se me hacía conocido…

Harry tragó saliva. Esa chica sí que sabía poner nervioso a alguien. Pero la evidencia estaba ahí: no había matado a nadie, solo los dejó fuera de combate. Tal vez había una chance de que se rindiera. Se aclaró la garganta, y se armó de valor. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer solía salir bien en las películas que había llegado, de suerte, a ver.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó, tratando de sonar calmado, seguro, aunque en realidad no era así.

La chica sonrió, desconcentrando a los aurores, que seguían con las varitas en alto, a pesar de los claros signos de cansancio. Ni siquiera Scrimgeour, durante la guerra contra Voldemort años atrás, se había sentido tan fatigado.

-Tonto, para nada valiente… pero con mucha suerte –dijo la chica-. Aunque lo último no es por casualidad.

Harry no necesitó esforzarse para saber el significado de lo último. La chica siguió observándolo con un dejo de curiosidad.

-Quince –dijo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry, confundido.

-Me denominaron Quince –respondió, como si llamarse como un número fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Pero a todos les hizo eco la segunda palabra de la oración: "denominaron". No "llamo", "denominaron", como si fuera un mero objeto.

-Ahora tú responde una pregunta mía –dijo-. Si lo haces, me entrego.

Rufus Scrimgeour y Kingsley Schacklebolt se observaron entre sí.

-¿Y cómo sabemos qué cumplirás tu palabra? –preguntó el jefe de los aurores.

-No lo saben –respondió con simpleza.

Harry asintió, ignorando a los otros dos.

-¿Qué años estás cursando?

La pregunta literalmente desbocó a los presentes. La misma desató en sus mentes cientos de preguntas. Pero toda podían resumirse en una sola: «¿Esta chica acaso vivía en una burbuja?».

-Quinto año –respondió lentamente Harry.

-Veo –dijo-. O sea que ya pasó el Torneo de los Tres Magos… la muerte de Viktor Krum y la vuelta de Voldemort –murmuró.

Scrimgeour no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, mientras su subordinado seguía quieto. Pero ninguno había lo había notado. Harry sí.

-Te equivocas: Viktor Krum no murió –dijo. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta-. Fue… Cedric Diggory.

Ahora quien se había sorprendido era la chica. Tanto que la mano donde tenía la pistola mágica había tambaleado.

-¿Cedric Diggory? –cuestionó-. No puede ser, fue Viktor Krum… a no ser…

La chica se detuvo. Su expresión era pensativa.

-¿Sirius Black… –comenzó a preguntar-, escapó de Azkaban? ¿O murió mientras lo intentaba?

Ninguno de los presentes entendía el por qué de la pregunta.

-Escapó –respondió Schacklebolt-. Actualmente sigue prófugo.

La chica abrió los ojos, bajando la pistola mágica… Y comenzó a reir.

-Tenías razón –susurró entre leves carcajadas-. Maldito bastardo… ¡Tenías razón!

Y se desmayó.

* * *

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado... ¡Saludos!_

 _Alan Herrmann_


	4. Un mero ladrón de carteras

_¡Hola! ¡Al fin! Luego de diversas batallas contra dos dragones, un ejército de zombies que mascaban chicles centenarios, y una cafetera asesina milenaria... ¡Terminé el capítulo!_

 _Advertencia: puede que haya mucho diálogo._

 _Disfruten._

* * *

 **UN MERO LADRÓN DE CARTERAS**

Quince sintió la brisa helada entrando en su ropa y pasando por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, causándole piel de gallina, despertándola.

Abrió los ojos pero rápidamente los cerró, culpa de la fuerte luz solar que emergía del horizonte. Tapándose con su mano izquierda, revisó el lugar donde estaba. Dándose cuenta de cuatro cosas. Primero, que estaba encadenada a una pared. Segundo, que no tenía su brazo de madera ni su pistola mágica. Tercero, que se hallaba en una especie de celda improvisada. Y cuarto, que estaba, al parecer, en lo alto de una torre, por el rugido fuerte del viento.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar cómo llegó allí. Lo último que sus memorias tenían eran estar riéndose, y luego todo negro. «Todavía no estoy completamente recuperada», pensó. Esa tenía que ser la explicación. El cansancio. Si hubiera sido un hechizo tendría que haber un dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo, fruto del impacto ocasionado por el mismo.

Una ligera risa surgió de su boca.

-Ese bastardo –murmuró, y resopló por la nariz-. Tenía razón. No lo puedo creer. Tenía razón…

Con su única mano se tomó la cabeza, mientras miraba fijo el suelo, pensante.

-¿Por qué me envió aquí? –se preguntó-. ¿Por qué no enviarme a…

Quince centró sus ojos fuera de la celda, divisando parte del lago, que reflejaba los rayos del sol. No le encontraba sentido a su actual situación. Su mente se fue hacia atrás, al origen de todo.

Pero lo único que obtuvo fue una pequeña lágrima cayendo de su ojo izquierdo.

Rápidamente se la quitó con su única mano. No podía pensar en eso, ahora no.

Una marcha arrítmica interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se refregó la cara, tratando de despabilarse por completo, lista para cualquier interrogatorio. Albus Dumbledore, acompañado por el Ministro Cornelius Fudge, Rufus Scrimgeour y Kingsley Schaklebolt se apostaron frente las rejas que les separaba.

Se quedaron mirándola unos segundos. Fudge abrió la boca, pero Quince le interrumpió.

-¿Puedo hacer uso de la llamada? –preguntó.

Dumbledore sonrío, había entendido la referencia. No así los otros tres presentes que se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

-Supongo que el abogado, o la abogada que tiene que llevar mi defensa se atrasó… –siguió diciendo la joven prisionera, con un tono calmo.

-Me temo que tu situación es muy peculiar como para seguir los protocolos habituales –dijo Scrimgeour, sin poder evitar que se le escapara una ligera sonrisa, que solo la chica llegó a notar.

-Si supongo –expresó Quince-. No todos los días una chica desconocida cae con un portal en el que teóricamente es el lugar más seguro de estas islas.

Todos la miraron fijamente. Ella lo había dicho con un tono tan tranquilo, que algunos se sintieron ofendidos.

-Mi nombre es… -empezó a decir el Jefe de Aurores, pero Quince le interrumpió.

-Sí, sé quiénes son –Dijo-. Ahora si quieren respuestas, pregunten –les retó-. Aprovechen mientras recupero fuerzas, pues pretendo irme en cuanto esté mejor.

-¿¡Qué te hace pensar que te largarás de este lugar!? –exclamó Fudge, claramente molesto por su actitud.

-No tienes ni tu brazo ni tu extraña varita –agregó Schaklebolt, con expresión neutra.

La chica los miró unos segundos, para luego sonreír.

-Revolver –aclaró, ante las miradas de los tres hombres del Ministerio-. Es un revolver mágico.

-¿Cómo funciona exactamente? –preguntó Dumbledore.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al Director.

-De la misma manera que mi brazo y una varita, con magia –respondió ella, como si estuviera diciendo una perogrullada.

Hubo una pausa. Durante la misma ambos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Quieres saber cómo funcionan, no? –preguntó Quince desafiante-. Esa mente y personalidad manipuladora que tienes te inunda de una curiosidad por entender algo tan novedoso que necesitas satisfacerla con tal de obtener nuevos conocimientos para tus planes personales. ¿No es así?

Albus abrió los ojos, desconcertado por las palabras que acababa de recibir. Los tres restantes intercambiaban sus vistas entre el Director y la prisionera. Fudge sintió un leve, muy leve, cariño hacia la joven. Schaklebolt por su parte no pudo evitar mirarla mal. Solo el Jefe de Aurores se mantuvo estoico.

-No te preocupes –prosiguió Quince-. La mayoría de las personas no acepta ciertas de su naturaleza. En realidad muy pocos lo hacen. La mayoría, como tu caso, se escudan bajo alguna razón, o misión, o como quieras llamarlo –agregó, mientras agitaba su mano, como quitándole importancia-. Supongo que tus acciones las haces por un "bien mayor", ¿no? No hay de qué preocuparse, la mayoría de los que intentan "hacer el bien" también se escudan en el "bien mayor" para justificarse así mismo por sus actos, no tiene que sentirte mal por eso.

Silencio. Más silencio. Ninguno de los que estaban bajo el otro lado de la reja, sabía qué decir. Dumbledore se quedó quieto, cual estatua, sin ninguna expresión que surgiera de su rostro. Los demás intentaban decir algo, pero no hubo sonido que saliera de sus bocas. Esta chica había llamado abiertamente "manipulador" al Director de Hogwarts.

-Los ojos –dijo Quince, rompiendo el incómodo silencio-. Seré joven, pero puedo asegurarle que he vivido lo mismo que habrás vivido tú, solo que en menos tiempo –agregó, con tono serio.

La chica se levantó y se acercó lentamente hasta Dumbledore, hasta estar lo más cerca posible de la mirada del Director. Se quedó observándole unos segundos, hasta que sonrió y volvió donde estaba antes.

-Bien –dijo volvió a usar una tonalidad más tranquila-. Recapitulemos: como bien llegué a decir antes unos minutos antes de caer desmayada por culpa del cansancio, mi denominación es Quince. Y sí, todo indica que vengo de, y me encuentro en, otra dimensión. Más exactamente de un futuro alterno.

Aquello último casi sacó los ojos de los hombres presentes. Era una revelación enorme, sin sentido, pero dado lo repasado, parecía que era lo único que tenía sentido. Aunque Dumbledore, por sus conocimientos de la ciencia ficción muggle, era el único que había entendido lo dicho. El resto había entendido algo con lo de "futuro".

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Scrimgeour.

-Ustedes dijeron que Cedric Diggory había muerto durante el Torneo –comentó Quince-. En mi línea alterna y temporal fue Viktor Krum quien murió a manos de Lord Vold…

-¡Falacias! –gritó Fudge en cólera, interrumpiendo-. ¡El Señor Tenebroso no ha vuelto! ¡Eres una vil menti…

No pudo terminar. Una mano veloz le agarró de los pliegos de la túnica y le arrastró hasta estampar su rostro contra la reja con una fuerza increíble. Scrimgeour y Shacklebolt sacaron sus varitas apuntando contra Quince que miraba con fijamente a los ojos del Minitro. Dumbledore observó la escena, sin dar muestra de querer intervenir.

-Vuelva a gritarme… y te mataré.

La frialdad de aquellas palabras caló, y hondo, en los huesos de los interrogadores. A todos y cada uno.

-No necesito de mi brazo ni de mi revolver para quitar una vida –aseguró, con el mismo tono en su voz.

Nuevamente el silencio inundó aquel lugar. Ni siquiera el viento se animó a hacerse sentir en la torre.

-Hablando de tu brazo –dijo Dumbledore, tratando de distender-. ¿Cómo es que obtuviste esta… varita tan personalizada?

Quince respiró hondo, y empujó a Fudge que fue atajado por los aurores.

-Mmmmhhh… Bueno para empezar nací sin brazo derecho –respondió, ignorando las expresiones causadas por las mismas-. El cómo obtuve mi reemplazo de madera es algo que prefiero guardármelo.

-Dijiste que ibas a responder a nuestras preguntas –le recordó Shacklebolt.

-Eso no quiere decir que conteste a todas –respondió Quince-. Hay cosas que por el momento prefiero guardar sobre todo si se trata de armamento mágico… ¡y sobre todo si Albus Dumbledore sigue intentando hacer legeremencia!

El mencionado no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante la acusación en su contra. Más porque era verdad.

-Tengo unas barreras fuertes, Albus –dijo la chica-. No insistas, tampoco tú Kingsley.

El moreno desvió la mirada.

-Volvamos a lo importante –continuó-. ¿Harry ya te preguntó sobre la profecía?

Dumbledore no se inmutó, pero por dentro era diferente. Esta chica desde que había llegado no dejaba de sorprender. Las caras de los tres hombres que lo acompañaban eran clara muestra de aquello.

-¿No? –retrucó, y sonrió-. Bueno… A juzgar por las expresiones presentes parece que el Director de Hogwarts mantiene varios secretos… La verdad no sé por qué lo ocultas "Alby", tal vez porque entiendes la ironía de las pro…

-¿Qué profecía Albus? –exigió Fudge, interrumpiendo a Quince, y mirando con enojo al Director.

-Harry Potter y Voldemort disputarán una batalla final, y solo uno de los dos saldrá con vida –respondió la chica, causando terror en el Ministro, e ignorando el escalofrío causado a tres de los cuatro detrás de la reja-. Básicamente ese es el resumen de la profecía que se haya en la Sala de las Profecías del Departamento de Misterios. Pero parece que "Alby" conoce el chiste que conlleva una profecía.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Dumbledore, que seguía lo más calmado posible que podía estar.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Scrimgeour.

Quince sonrió.

-No importa cuántas veces intentes asesinar a Potter o a Voldemort, siempre, y repite, siempre, pasará algo que evite que mueran, hasta que llegue el gran momento. Incluso si ahora pelearan ambos no podrían morir, puesto que la profecía ya tiene un rango de días elegido para la gran batalla –explicó.

Scrimgeour se miró con Schaklebolt, tratando absorber la información que la chica soltaba desde que habían empezado a interrogarla. Fudge por su parte dejaba muestras claras de estar teniendo un lucha interna, entre aceptar o no lo que ella decía.

-Has dicho que vienes de un universo ¿alternativo? –preguntó Scrimgeour, tratando de aclararse todas las dudas.

-Y del futuro además –agregó Quince-. Como bien dije antes, hay varios aspectos que cambian en gran o menor medida. Por ejemplo: todos ustedes mantienen sus puestos. Supongo que Frank Longbotton es el subdirector aquí…

-Frank Longbotton fue torturado junto a su esposa Alice por mortífagos hasta la locura –dijo Dumbledore con un deje de tristeza.

Todos se quedaron callados un rato. Los aurores bajaron la mirada. Quince asintió lentamente, y dijo una oración que cayó como una tormenta de nieve:

-Harry Potter muere contra Voldemort.

Tan grande fue el silencio ante esas palabras, que los latidos de sus corazones se volvieron audibles.

-Al morir Potter se termina la profecía, entonces Albus Dumbledore mata a Voldemort –continuó, y miró con frialdad al Director, ignorando por cuarta vez el escalofrío causado-. Él nunca tuvo chances de vencer, tu versión en mi mundo lo sobreprotegió, le enviabas al peor lugar al que podía ir.

-La casa de los Dursley está… -trató de justificar pero Quince le interrumpió.

-Y eso lo volvió alguien muy influenciable para tu favor –sentenció-. Y he visto eso también en este Harry Potter.

Quince se levantó y se acercó a Dumbledore, siempre manteniendo la miraba fría.

-No tenía el entrenamiento adecuado, todas sus victorias fueron fruto de una suerte que no le pertenecía… El-niño-desafortunado, así le llaman en mi mundo. Mientras tú te llevaste toda la gloria.

Albus notó que los hombres del Ministerio lo observaban detenidamente. Sus rostros reflejaban un sentimiento mutuo, y demasiado claro: duda.

-¿De qué año dices venir? –preguntó Scrimgeour, sin dejar de mirar al Director.

-No lo dije –contestó la chica-. Vengo del año 2037.

-Eso poco más de 40 años –murmuró Schaklebolt.

-Así es –afirmó ella-.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Esta vez fue Fudge quien preguntó.

-Sinceramente no lo sé –dijo. Quince bajó la mirada, dejante visible un dejo de tristeza-. Recuerdo estar en medio de una terrible batalla…

-¿Una batalla? –preguntó absorto Schaklebolt.

Quince afirmó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Voldemort es solo un mero ladrón de carteras… Comparado al horror que nos hemos estado enfrentando los últimos cinco años –dijo, triste.

Todos la miraron, tratando de procesar la información.

-Un mero ladrón de carteras –repitió Scrimgeour-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que Voldemort no es nada, ni siquiera una amenaza real, comparada con el ser que conquistará Europa dentro de 40 años, trayendo consigo una sombra de opresión que nos asfixia y tortura cotidianamente.

«¿Una amenaza peor que El que no debe ser nombrado?», pensaron al mismo tiempo los hombres del Ministerio. La simple idea les aterró, terror que se reflejó en sus rostros.

-Dime, Quince, ¿cómo se llama esta persona? –preguntó Dumbledore, que si bien logró mantenerse estoico, por dentro temía.

-No una persona –dijo ella con sudando odio-. Eso.

Ella les miró con una ira tan palpable que tensó el aire.

-Eso es Barfugk.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. También tengo otra historia empezada en mi profile.

Saludos,

Alan Herrmann.


End file.
